


The Expendabilinity of Squirrels

by Missy



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sisters, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are stuck inside during a hailstorm, and a bored Buttercup causes a mild skirmish by frightening Bubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Expendabilinity of Squirrels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo, Prompts Locked in and Mindgames.

“The City of Townsville….is having a hailstorm!” Bubbles pranced her stuffed horse toy along the playroom floor, letting out high-pitched squeaky sounds as she tromped the animal about. “A terrible hailstorm with big chunks of ice and crashing lightning! Boom boom!”

“Lightning doesn’t crash!” hissed Buttercup.

“It does during a Super-mega-hailstorm!” then she threw in a few ‘pew pew’s for good measure.

“Ugh, stop being such a dummy,” complained Buttercup, glowering as she flopped down upon her bed. 

“I’m not being a dummy. I’m having an imagination!” Bubbles sniffed, then continued to quietly make her own special sound effects. 

Two pink eyes finally lifted themselves from a thick red-bound textbook. “Bubbles!” complained Blossom, “could you please play more quietly!? I’m trying to study for tomorrow’s test.”

“Study?! All we have to do is color in a bunch of circles,” Buttercup pointed out with great disdain.

“One can never be too prepared,” pooh-poohed Blossom, returning her eyes to the book.

Buttercup decided to take this opportunity to pester her other sister. 

“Whatcha doing?” she asked her sister.

Bubbles was sprinkling little crumbs of packaged cookie accros the floor. “Feeding the birds,” she declared, pointing at a row of wooden bluejays she’d lined up next to the pile of crumbs.

“Eesh, Bubbles, don’t you know you shouldn’t feed wet crumbs to birds?” Buttercup hovered closer to her sister and whispered, “it makes their stomachs swell up like balloons! They get bigger and bigger and bigger…”

“Do they?” Bubbles’ eyes swam with tears as the picture Buttercup painted for her became ickily clear.

“Then they go BANG!” replied 

“But…but I have to leave crumbs for them! Without those, they’ll lose their way back home! But…but… MAYBE ALL THE CRUMBS WILL DISSOLVE!” Bubbles zoomed over to grab Blossom by her collar and cried out, “WHAT IF THEY FORGET THE WAY BACK?! They’ll all starve to death! ” while shaking her loose from her book.

Blossom squirmed in Bubbles’ grip, which was enough to force Blossom to call for help. “Buttercup!”

“It’ll be chaos!” continued Bubbles. Buttercup had settled herself comfortably on the floor and was happily playing with the bluejays.

“Bubbles!” Blossom said. Then she took her sniffling sister under her arm and zoomed over to Buttercup to give her a shove. “Apologize.”

“OW! Blossom!” complained Buttercup. “She started it by wasting cookies!”

“Buttercup!” Bubbles wailed.

“BLOSSOM!” yelled Buttercup.

“PROFESSOR!” hollered all three girls at once.

Professor Utonium happened to be passing by the playroom at that moment, pipe tucked between his teeth. He glanced up from his paper and sighed, “girls, please don’t fight,” then shuffled in the direction of the bathroom.

“Yes, Professor,” all three girls sighed. But Bubbles tucked her chin against her forearm and stared with intensity at the cold, windy day outside the bedroom.

“How much longer is it going to hail?” complained Buttercup. 

“According to Smiley Smileson’s weather forecast, the sun’s coming out tomorrow,” said Blossom, turning back toward her book.

“But I wouldn’t bet my bottom dollar on it,” Buttercup glowered.

Bubbles crouched by her bluebirds, sniffling. Even though she continued to grump over her sister’s naivety, she floated down to help her ‘feed’ her birds. “I’m…kind of sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” said Bubbles.

The rest of the afternoon passed peacefully, even though the phone had gone ominously silent.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **The Powerpuff Girls** , all of whom are the property of **The Cartoon Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
